


SUGAR系列—2

by Muse2001yyyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse2001yyyy/pseuds/Muse2001yyyy
Summary: *乱伦年下pwp *口交颜射有*黑化哈利*伏德提及





	SUGAR系列—2

**Author's Note:**

> 道德沦丧系列千万慎入

今天是一年一度的圣诞。

圣诞节是属于家人团聚的温馨日子，里德尔家也不例外。

里德尔一直是个注重节日的人。不论是各大大小小的节日，他总是会购上一份精致高昂的礼物，亲自赠与给德拉科，再从他那索取一个香甜的吻。

今年里德尔动用了一些人脉，预订了一家上等的五星级酒店。据说即使是身分高贵的名流人士，也得提前半年预约。而里德尔仅仅是前天打了通电话，酒店马上就空出了一桌三人座的景观包厢。

「我六点到家接你们，好好打扮一下。」里德尔笑脸盈盈，而哈利知道他不是在和自己对话。里德尔虽是他的父亲，但也只是因为纵着德拉科的喜好，仅此而已。

里德尔对哈利向来冷淡，最多的只是教导他锻炼自己。他从来不会对自己笑，关切他的校园生活，甚至连在家碰面了，也只是相互打个招呼而已。

不过哈利也并未对此太过在意。在这个家里，他唯一关心的人只有德拉科，而德拉科也是唯一会关心他的人。他不需要任何人，他只要有德拉科就够了。

里德尔刚转身带上了门离开，哈利立即从后用双手扣住了德拉科「哈，哈利！」德拉科惊的抖动了一下。

由于圣诞节的缘故，女佣和管家都被放了一天假期。里德尔原先没想这么做的，但德拉科，他总是心软。而里德尔永远没办法拒绝德拉科的要求。

空荡的房子让哈利成了最大的受益者，他可以肆无忌惮地要着德拉科，直至下午。也许还需要留一些时间给德拉科清理打扮，他想他够宽容可以放弃掉几个小情趣。

哈利将德拉科的腰肢抬起举到了自己肩上，用手护着他的腿，防止他坠落「放我下来！啊！」德拉科不停晃动双手拍打着哈利的背，双脚也不断向前踢去。哈利无可耐何的拍击了他的屁股，惹得德拉科叫出声。

哈利一步并两步的走上楼，抬着体态偏瘦的德拉科对于他来说毫无负担。他将德拉科带至自己的房间，把他丢上了床。

从高处堕下的重力让德拉科陷进床垫内，随即又被弹力扔了出来。德拉科不满的出声，下一秒马上被哈利堵上了嘴「哈利！嗯！ 」哈利的吻一如往常般强势，不容拒绝。

德拉科被吻的七荤八素，缺氧感也逐渐加重。他伸出手推了推哈利，反而换来他更凶猛地上前肆虐。

像是怎么都不够似的，哈利不断用舌头翻搅着德拉科小巧的舌头，将它反覆拉扯，再狠狠吮吸。

「嗯！」德拉科憋红了脸，而哈利终于注意到他的困境，舌头依依不舍地从德拉科的口中退去，牵起一丝来不及咽下的津液。

「哈，哈利⋯今天不行⋯」德拉科诺诺的开口。他生怕现在和哈利做了那种事，晚上吃饭会被里德尔看出端倪。

他要是被愤怒的里德尔凌虐那还好，里德尔会舍不得他，这点德拉科自己也明白。但哈利，德拉科不保证里德尔有如此好心会放过他。

而哈利却丝毫不理会德拉科的话语，只顾着帮他脱下身上碍事的衣物。这让德拉科有点生气了「哈利！」他将手背挡上哈利帮自己解扣的手。

哈利不发一语的抬头，眼底发出暗沉的绿光几乎要把德拉科淹没，像是一双无形的大手，正紧紧掐着他的脖间。德拉科被吓得不轻，艰难地咬了咬嫣红的下唇，最终还是放下了阻止的手。

少了德拉科的阻挡，哈利流畅地脱下衣物，将他洁白修长的身躯暴露在空气中。十二月的气温接近冰点，大片肌肤接触到冷空气的德拉科不免颤抖，哈利的体温随之将他包围。

和他表面上的形象一样，哈利永远带有着炙热的体温，令人感到温暖。在哈利还小时，德拉科常因此喜爱拥他入眠。不过现在的他可不敢再轻易这么做了。

「哈利⋯求你了⋯」德拉科实在过于惧怕。他不断主动地亲了亲哈利的脸颊试图讨好，眼眶布满红丝，眼泪也不停地向外扩散。

「好了⋯好了⋯⋯」哈利搂抱着德拉科，在他发梢间落下一吻「今天做一次就放过你，好不好？」德拉科小幅度地抬起湿漉的双眼，朦胧的看着他「你，你保证⋯？」

「嗯。我保证。」哈利用手撑开德拉科的双腿，私处春光一览无遗。不管经过哈利和里德尔两人多少次操干，德拉科的后穴永远能在隔日回复紧致，且颜色依然粉嫩。

德拉科被哈利灼热的眼神盯得害躁，忍不住想要遮掩「不要看⋯」他将手往下移去，却被哈利反捉手腕俯身下去，用舌头舔舐了起来。

「嗯啊，哈⋯」哈利将舌尖推进了穴内，并不断模仿着交合，在德拉科的后穴进进出出。

受到刺激的后穴不断紧缩，同时也分泌出一股股蜜液，打湿了哈利的双唇。哈利稍稍分开，将唇瓣上的水丝卷入口中，转而更加用力地吸取那泛滥的穴口。

「呜⋯」德拉科用手抵上哈利的头颅，试图将他分离「哈，哈利不行⋯嗯——！」更多的液体从德拉科的穴口流出，被哈利一点不剩的将他们咽下。

哈利将前端放至穴口缓缓推进，穴肉感受到了异物立即包覆上来，并不断一开一合的吞吐着。德拉科紧紧地抓着一角床单，承受着哈利粗大的进入。

哈利被紧密的触感挤出一声舒服的长叹。他一把搂着德拉科腰间转身，让德拉科乘坐在自己身上。不待德拉科适应，立马勾起他的大腿，将他大力抬起，再重重地放下。

「啊！」阴茎顶至深处，德拉科不经痛地哭喊出声绞紧了后穴，几滴眼泪飞落到了哈利的胸膛。但身下的哈利对此反倒享受其中，持续重复着动作，将德拉科不断带上天堂，再一下拉他入地狱。

「嗯，不，慢点⋯⋯」快感和痛感不断交杂冲刷着德拉科的脑中，眼里全是因情欲涌出的泪珠，他整个身子酸软地俯趴在哈利身上，任他毫无间隙的顶撞自己的最深处。

考虑到晚上的活动，哈利尽管有再多的不愿，也不能够轻易冒险。他明白现在的自己还没力量和里德尔对抗，但他会不断增强，直至自己有足够资格恒等他的那一天。

哈利向内加重操干了几次，从德拉科体内退了出来「帮我吸干净，嗯？」哈利将阴茎堵上的德拉科唇边，加重了一些力量使其推进德拉科口内。

「呜！」口腔被挺翘阴茎撑起，前头狠狠地顶上了咽喉，麝香味一下充斥在德拉科整个口腔和鼻腔内。德拉科紧闭着双眼，脸部应不适感不停扭动着想向后退去。而哈利扣上他的后脑，强制开始了进出。

哈利不断地前后来回，一次比一次更深入地顶上德拉科的喉头。他有些想吐，却不敢去违背哈利的动作，惧怕他变本加厉的折磨自己。德拉科强迫自己调整呼吸，尽可能的去习惯哈利的动作。

可幸哈利还是不忍心让自己深爱的母亲太过难受，他直直往口中捣鼓近十几回，就将阴茎从德拉科温热的口腔抽了出来。他的确是想射在里面的，不过思及晚上的聚餐，他自然是不想为难德拉科。

精液从铃口一次冲出，全数毫无保留地喷洒在了德拉科五官精致的小脸。有几丝贴在他的唇瓣上，有几丝横淌在他突出的颧骨上，甚至在他纤长的睫毛上也挂着几滴浊白。哈利用指腹沾起了些，放入了德拉科嘴内。

哈利将德拉科以公主抱一把抬起，将他带到浴室间好好清理一番两人。随后将清洁后的德拉科温柔地放置床边，走至他和里德尔两人的寝室挑选了一套三件式的定制西装，亲自为德拉科换上。

当天的餐点美味至极，可惜德拉科早已因体力透支没了什么食欲。里德尔忧心他的身体状态，三人结束了主餐后就先前离席。

哈利对于没吃到甜点这件事实在有些感到不悦。不过他想，他的母亲会好好补偿他的。


End file.
